Truth and Lies
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Allen is having Kanda problems, thanks to these he gets distracted and captured by the Millenium Earl. summaries hate me. If you like it vote for MIZUHARA on the poll WARNING: YULLEN! Rated T for language. Hiatus...for now.
1. Confession

Mizuhara: FINALLY I WROTE A FAN FICTION sorry it took so long

Gaarin: …My fanfictions are better

Mizuhara: ya it may be better but you write Kanda ooc

Gaarin: I do not

Mizuhara: do to

Gaarin: whatever I don't just do the disclaimer

Mizuhara:…fine

Disclaimer: I don't own d gray man or the character if I did then 1. Everything would be badly drawn 2. There would be Yullen…Every three pages 3. Tyki would be in every book at least once

Confession:

Allen's legs hung off the side of the roof; it was going to be another long night. Why was Allen sitting on top of the Black Order building instead of joining everyone else for dinner? Well the answer was simple, he was running. The answer to why he was running was not so simple, let's just say he didn't want to run into Kanda for now.

"ALLEN-CHAN I FOUND YOU!" Allen whipped around to find Lavi running towards him full tilt, "I TOLD LENALEE YOU WERE PROBABLY SULKING ON THE ROOF!" he said smiling.

Allen sighed, he really just wanted to be left in peace. He had decided he would sneak down to get food later when there was nobody around. Lavi slammed into him almost knocking him of the roof. Allen stood up and brushed the dirt off of him.

"Um…Lavi…" What should he say? How could he get rid of Lavi without straight out telling him to go away? Allen quickly smiled, "Hey how about this I'm going to grab something from my room and I'll meet you in the dining hall in a bit ok?" He tried to keep the guilt out of his expression. He failed miserably. But to his surprise Lavi just smiled.

"Okay see you soon Allen!" Lavi replied. But as soon as the door to the roof had closed Lavi chuckled, _Yeah right Allen you're going to go straight to room and from there to the dining hall? Well if you're not willing to tell me the truth, I'll just have to follow you._

Allen looked around confused, since when could Lavi not tell when he was lying to him, and this was a bad lie at that. He sighed putting it out of his mind. _As long as I get to my room with no troubles. _Allen thought as he stood up and made his way to his room. As he walked through the hall he was completely oblivious to a certain red head following him in the shadows.

******

_Che stupid moyashi when I get my hands on him I'll throttle him. _Kanda thought moodily as he slowly ate his soba, it been a crap day as usual all thanks to that stupid moyashi.

"KANDA-SAN!" Kanda turned slowly to find Lenalee running towards him tray in hand, "Have you seen Allen-chan or Lavi-chan?" she asked as she neared Kanda.

"Che, why would I care where baka-moyashi or baka-usagi are?" Kanda asked rolling his eyes and turning his head back to his soba glaring into the depths of it.

"Look Kanda I know you and Allen's fight was worse than usual but... well you need to forgive and forget." Lenalee said smiling brightly.

Kanda Che-ed and looked away. _Why did she have to bring that up. _Kanda thought angrily.

"I'm full." Kanda said quietly as he stood up and walked away, he threw his half eaten soba in the garbage and headed to his room, as he passed Allen's room he glared at the door even though he was pretty sure Allen wasn't in there at the moment. He stomped down the hall without noticing a small figure huddled in a side passage.

******

Allen breathed a sigh of relief, if Kanda had seen him in the hall before he'd seen Kanda, well he had a feeling it would have ended with him probably being dropped off the roof.

Allen got back up and quickly ran the last bit of the hallway to his room. Once he was in he locked the door quickly and breathed a sigh of relief, he'd made it without Kanda catching him.

******

"Damn it." Lavi said under his breath as he heard the lock to Allen's room click. _Why didn't I know he was going to do this? _A sudden smirk slid onto Lavi's face. _He has to get hungry sometime_.Lavi thought still smirking as he sat down directly across from Allen's door; he just had to wait until hunger took a hold of the younger exorcist.

3 hours later

_So…tired…but must…wait for All-ZzZzZ. _Lavi drifted out of consciousness as his single green eye slowly closed mid thought. He'd been waiting to ambush the gray haired exorcist and question him on the real reason he was avoiding Kanda, as soon as the door had opened, but Lavi's need for sleep had taken over.

******

Allen smirked as he finished off the last of his dango; unbeknownst to anyone else, Allen had a secret stash of food for situations like this. Minutes after arriving in his room he realized his failed lie back on the roof probably hadn't fooled Lavi at all, and the boy was probably waiting to ambush him if he left his room. His original plan had been to hide in his room until midnight and then sneak down to the cafeteria, but Lavi had messed that plan up. So he had grabbed his secret food and filled himself up.

A sudden knocking on Allen's door made him look up. He wandered over to the door, was it Lavi or Kanda? If it was Kanda he wasn't opening the door or admitting his presence in the room. If it was Lavi he wasn't opening the door but he would admit he was there.

******

Lavi had awoken in a stupor realization washing over him, he'd fallen asleep while waiting for Allen, he jumped to his feet, and swiftly knocked on the door to make sure Allen was still in there and hadn't run off while he was sleeping.

"Allen it's me Lavi are you in there?" Lavi asked after having no answer to the door, he heard someone behind the door let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I'm here Lavi. What's up?" Allen's voice called from the other side of the door, but the door remained closed.

"I was wondering where you went, you said you were going to come to dinner after you grabbed something from your room, but you never came back." Lavi heard Allen laugh.

"Yeah I lied, Kanda wants to kill me so I'm hiding." Allen said deciding that the truth was better than making another lie.

"Allen, can I come in?" Lavi asked, a smile in his voice because he already knew the answer.

"Um…fine." Lavi heard a lock click and the door opened a bit. Lavi was mildly surprised he was almost positive Allen was going to say no. Lavi walked into the British exorcist's room, it was small and had very little, just a bed, a night table, and a small book case.

"What's up Lavi?" Allen asked bringing Lavi back to reality as Allen relocked the door.

"Not much, I just want to know the real reason your hiding from Yu-Chan." Lavi said conversationally he turned to look at Allen who was keeping a completely straight face.

"I already told you he wants to kill me…more than usual." Allen replied, although his earlier lie had been feeble this one he was prepared for, and his many poker skills kept his face blank.

"Why more than usual?" Lavi asked, actually surprised. Their argument that morning had been a quite normal one

Flashback

Allen got in line for his usual amount of food for breakfast, as a certain raven haired exorcist walked up behind him, and pushed him out of the way.

"Soba please." Kanda said flatly to Jerry, ignoring Allen who was sitting on the ground from the force of the push, he immediately jumped back up and glared at Kanda.

"What was that for BaKanda!?" he said angrily, as a few finders at a nearby table turned to watch today's argument play out.

"Stupid moyashi, I don't have time to wait for your retardedly large amount of food to come." Kanda replied rolling his eyes almost calmly, but his fingers were moving to Mugen.

"Well to bad I got here first!" Allen said anger boiling up inside him, he was tired of being pushed around by this baka, and he stepped forward and literally shoved Kanda, causing him to trip back a few steps. Kanda and Allen had had their share of fights where it got physical, but Allen was never first to get violent.

Kanda stood up and towered over Allen drawing Mugen, looking madder than ever, Allen took that moment to run.

End Flashback

"You fought, you got physical first so?" Lavi asked still not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

Allen rolled his eyes.

"You know why Kanda gets violent first?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Because he doesn't know how to speak without swearing?" Lavi asked tilting his head to the side

"No, because his pride tells him that he's lesser to the other person if they get violent first, so he thinks that I was trying to say I was higher than him." Allen explained, and seeing the doubt in Lavi's eyes, he said "I didn't come up with it I only ran because Kanda's aura was more murderous than usual, Lenalee told me that." At this Lavi's expression changed from one of doubt, to agreement, which Amused Allen but at the same time enraged him.

"So…why are you really hiding from Kanda?" Lavi asked again smiling; Allen's poker face faltered. _How had he seen through that lie?_ Allen thought to himself in stunned disbelief. "I'm going to be the next bookman I can just tell Allen." Lavi said smiling as if reading Allen's thoughts. _ Oh god I can't tell him the truth, but as he's just proved I can't lie either._

"…Get out of my room." Allen said attempting to shove Lavi out of his room, but the future bookman just laughed.

"Now Allen," Lavi said with an air of false disapproval "if you say things like that, my feelings will be hurt." Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi. "You know by telling me to get out, I'm just more curious and now I'm not going to leave until you tell me." Lavi said smiling politely at Allen, who was in shock and going through any possible solutions in his head.

_A) I could activate my innocence and toss Lavi out; no he'd activate his and smash the door down. B) I could jump out the window to certain death; no we already have too few exorcists. C) I could tell him the truth. _Allen had a sudden vision of Lavi laughing his head off and then running off to tell everyone that, Allen gulped. _Definitely not._

"I promise not to tell anyone or laugh if you tell me the truth." Lavi said smiling, seemingly reading Allen's mind again. Allen swallowed again _I guess I have no choice option c it is. _

"I…um…the truth is…" Allen fumbled for words; this was going to be harder than he had thought. He took a deep breath "I-"

"Have a crush on Kanda?" Lavi asked straight out, Allen deflated.

"No." Allen said trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks, and his eyes on Lavi. _He doesn't know how right he is…unless he does and he saw through my lie. _

"..." Lavi was bursting with contained laughter "I was right, oh my god Allen, that's so…well you, I have to say I'm not surprised, but that doesn't explain why you're avoiding him." Allen opened his mouth to explain but blushed and closed it again. _Why was it so hard Lavi already knows? _Allen thought to himself.

"um…well." Allen took a deep breath, "I feel like he'll never forgive me and I'm pretty sure that next time I see him I'm just going to explode and tell him the truth which I don't want him to know because he hates me more than anything so-"

"Whoa calm down Allen its ok." Lavi said quickly as he saw tears form at the corner of Allen's eyes, "I understand." He said smiling he patted Allen on the head, "I'm sure Kanda will forget about it eventually." Allen couldn't help but laugh at the thought, Kanda, forgive? Well he could but only if he had gotten to beat the other person up first. "I have to go though ok? Gramps is going to already complain for me being late." Allen nodded and looked up at his friend "I'll see you later!" Lavi walked out of the room and turned left.

After Allen had relocked the door he collapsed on his bed. _Now what?_

******

Mizuhara: Ugh it sucks

Gaarin: its not that bad, but mine are still better

Mizuhara: um no…no they aren't

Gaarin: are to

Mizuhara: TAT your impossible…anyways **REVIEW** …please?

Gaarin: and vote for me

Mizuhara: um…no this is my story if you like it click Mizuhara on the poll ok, love you all 3

So um…I'll get the next chapter out ASAP but I am writing a novel as well um no…no its not fan fiction sorry but the second chapter will come soon um maybe in a half a week or so? If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please point them out by reviewing, I self edited so I am not sure how good of a job I did.


	2. Mission

Mizuhara: I DID IT! I got this up this week! Yay for me :D. So anyway basically, I'll keep trying to update once a week, and I'll try to get another story up (soon). Recently I came up with an idea for an AU fic so you know give me some time. I'm falling behind in school because of this, but I really don't care

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man Katsura-sama does, I only own D. Gray Man in my dreams, and what lovely dreams they are, they're of Tyki and Yullen and the happy life of everyone, and Lucky, and Lenalee being a Yaoi supporter, and…sorry, on with the story

The Millennium Earl looked around at his "family". Everyone looked at him curiously, except for Road whose legs were up on her chair as she stared at the ceiling. She already knew why they were there. Attending was: Jasdero, Devitto, Road, Tyki, Lulubell, and Sheryl. The Akuma maids stood to the side of the room, waiting to be called upon. In front of everyone was an egg, with a little smile painted on the front.

"Ahem so my dear Earl may I ask why you have called us here?" Tyki asked, breaking the deafening silence, everyone seemed to exhale. They had been waiting for someone to ask the question.

The Millennium Earl turned to Tyki his smile it, if possible, got bigger. "Why my dear Tyki-pon, impatient aren't we?" He looked around again; everyone still stared at him curiously. With the exception being Tyki, who was suddenly very interested in his dinner. "But I guess your right I have kept you waiting long enough, so I will now tell you the reason I called this meeting." Devitto sat up straighter in his chair, Jasdero slumped more, Lulubell seemed to stay the same, but her eyes grew a little brighter, Road still didn't care.

"I have simply called you here to inform you in a small change of plans, if you see the exorcist Allen Walker, don't kill him." Everyone's eyes widened, except for Road who had started to pick at a hole on her stockings.

"Um…so you're saying we should just let him go?" Tyki asked, he didn't like the idea of letting Cheating Boy A go.

"Why of course not Tyki-pon! Why would we ever do something as silly as that?" The Millennium Earl asked, tilting his head to one side. Tyki sunk in his chair again. "I want you to capture him and bring him back; don't destroy his innocence…yet." Everyone nodded, it didn't seem that important to them, capture the boy and bring him back. They didn't understand why they needed to do it but, this wasn't the first time he had asked them to do something they hadn't understood. "Well that's all good bye everyone!" And with that The Millennium Earl jumped up and walked away.

"What was that about Road?" Sheryl asked turning to his daughter, she smiled up at him.

"You'll see." She replied sweetly, she got up and walked away. Sheryl got a nosebleed. Slowly all the other Noah raised from their chairs, and left the dining hall.

Lavi slipped a book onto the bookshelf, it had been another long day of doing every single chore Bookman could come up with. Lavi hadn't even eaten lunch yet, he thought about skipping the rest of his chores for food. But before he could even get to the planning part of escaping he felt a boot connect with his head.

"Don't even think about ditching work." Bookman said calmly looking Lavi in the eye. Lavi opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. _How had he known I was going to escape for lunch? _"I could tell from your expression, now keep organizing those books, I'm going to eat lunch." And with that he turned and started to walk away.

"Wai-, WHAT! How come you get lunch and I don't you old panda?" Lavi asked, still rubbing the side of his head, almost immediately he felt a boot connect with the other side of his head. Bookman then walked out of the library and closed the door behind him. Lavi grumbled something about pandas, and too much makeup. _I'm never going to get lunch! _Lavi thought to himself as he cataloged another book. Suddenly the library doors flung open.

"Lavi are you in here?" Lavi heard Allen's voice call from the front of the library.

"I'm back here Allen!" Lavi called back, the library was completely empty except for Lavi, Allen, and someone else lurking in the shadows. Allen wandered around piles of books until he finally found Lavi at the back, looking at a huge pile of books, "Hey Allen what's up?"

"I...you didn't…tell…um you know…" Allen suddenly looked down at his feet. Suddenly finding Lavi wasn't such a great idea.

"Yep I didn't tell anyone that you have a crush on Yuu-Chan!" Lavi practically shouted "The only people who know are standing in this library right now." Allen looked around; nobody else seemed to be there.

"So you promise not to…you know tell anyone right?" Allen asked awkwardly.

Lavi smiled "Of course Allen, I would never do that!" Allen seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "Is that all you wanted?" Lavi asked.

"Oh no, um Bookman asked me to bring you a sandwich." Allen took a sandwich out of a bag he had been carrying. The sandwich was wrapped in saran wrap.

"Thanks Allen! I thought I was going to…Why is there a bite taken out of it?" Lavi asked looking down at Allen.

"Oh I got hungry." Allen said smiling up at Lavi, "Ok seeya, Komui wanted to see me." And with that Allen turned around and walked back to the front of the library, waving over his shoulder as he went.

Kanda swore. _Where the hell does this damn book go? _Kanda wondered as he looked up and down the bookshelf. He had borrowed a book from Bookman a while ago, and now he needed to return it, but he had no idea where to put it. Kanda suddenly heard the noise of the library doors close, Bookman must have been going to get lunch. Kanda briefly considered leaving the book with Lavi and getting out of the library, but that would have been like admitting that he couldn't navigate a library (which he couldn't).

"Lavi are you in here?" Kanda suddenly heard Allen call right after the doors had flown back open. Kanda rolled his eyes. _What's that Moyashi doing here? _He heard Lavi reply something, and Allen's feet walk further into the library.

About 30 seconds later Kanda heard Lavi yell, "Yep I didn't tell anyone that you have a crush on Yuu-Chan. The only people that know are standing in this library." Kanda rolled his eyes and waited for Allen to deny it. But instead he heard Allen reply

"So you promise not to…you know tell anyone right?" Kanda almost dropped his book, had he heard correctly? _No there is no way that Moyashi…bends that way. Right? _Kanda didn't know what to do_._ He decided to sneak out; he'd decide what to do later. And with that Kanda was about to sneak out, when suddenly Allen started walking towards the door, Kanda briefly considered walking out into the open, and proving that he had heard everything, but he decided against it. He waited until Allen walked out, and then walked over to Lavi and dropped off the book.

"Here I don't have time for putting this away, you do it." Kanda said handing the book to him. He turned and started to leave.

"Did you see or maybe hear anything interesting Yuu?" Lavi asked innocently to Kanda's back, Kanda held up his middle finger and kept walking. Lavi chuckled to himself.

Allen sighed as he walked down the hall back to his room, he had succeeded in questioning Lavi, and he had promised not to tell anyone. Allen arrived at his room and pushed the door open; he walked in and locked it behind him. Allen sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He jumped right back out; Komui had wanted to see him.

Allen ran through the halls of the Black Order. He had to hurry or he was going to be late, and Komui did not take lateness lightly, even though he himself had a habit for never getting anywhere on time. Allen approached the doors and flung them open, he walked over to the couch. When he got there he noticed a certain raven haired exorcist sitting on one side of the couch, Allen immediately sat down on the other side, as far away from Kanda as he could get.

"Ah still fighting I see, well anyways I have a mission for you two." Kanda Che-ed he had just gotten back from a mission, and it had been a failure, he wasn't too excited about going on a another mission. "So basically have you ever heard of the Taos Hum?" Both of the exorcists on the couch shook their heads. "There has been a low frequency hum going over a town called Taos in New Mexico for a long time now, and only about 2% of citizens could hear it. But recently there have been reports of the noise changing, in such away that 50% of citizens can hear it, and the two percent that could hear it before have well, ever hear of spontaneous combustion?" Allen shuddered, Kanda rolled his eyes. "So yeah I might be Innocence, don't ask me why it's getting stronger, and get out of my office!" And with that Komui stood and walked out of his office, about 20 seconds later he realized that he had just left his own office in an attempt to make a dramatic exit. "Oh well I'll go get lunch I was hungry anyway." Komui said, smiling at the excuse to ditch work.

"So…I need to go pack I'll meet you at the boat soon ok?" Allen asked cautiously, turning to the older exorcist, but Kanda simple Che-ed. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that Allen hopped up and headed back to his room to pack. Kanda secretly had to go back to pack too, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Kanda slowly opened the door to his room and walked in, he locked it behind him and started to pack. Almost immediately his thoughts distracted him. _Damn usagi tricking me into hearing…take a deep fucking breath and stop acting like a god damned retard. I have already gone over this, I can't admit to liking the moyashi. _Kanda shuddered at the thought of Lavi finding out._ But relationships are a bad idea, we're exorcists, if we get involved with other people, and then they die, people can be left empty. _Kanda threw another shirt into his bag, he realized he was finished packing. Kanda packed up his bag and started to walk down to the dock. _If that means the Moyashi admits, and I have to break his stupid little heart, I will. _Kanda thought defiantly as he turned the last corner to the dock.

Allen's mind was running a hundred mile per hour, he had lied to Kanda about packing so that he could talk to Lavi before leaving, and Lavi's advice had been simple. _"I'm pretty sure Kanda likes you, so while you're on your little trip, jump him."_ Allen had looked shocked at this, he was only 15, and Lavi had chuckled. "_I'm kidding, just admit it it'll make everything easier, what's the worst he can do. Say no?" _Allen tried to steady his breathing. _The worst Kanda can do, is he can try to rip out my vocal cords for admitting anything like that._ The next thing Lavi had said, had upset Allen. _"Oh yeah, no matter what you say, I'm telling Lenalee." _Allen had tried to object, but Lavi had refused to hear any of it. _"She cares about you Allen, as a sister."_ _But there's nothing I'm going to be able to do about it. _Allen thought miserably as he turned to see Kanda waiting for him at the dock. Allen walked forward and waved

"Hey BaKanda, I'm ready to go now!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever BakaMoyashi, just get in the boat." Allen stumbled forward towards the boat, falling in the process. What did he trip over? Well flat ground of course! As Allen hurtled towards the water, luggage and all, Kanda grabbed his coat and yanked him back up. "Watch where you're going Baka." Allen looked up at Kanda and his heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yeah whatever BaKanda." Allen said shakily as he walked over and settled into the boat, Kanda just Che-ed, and took the seat opposite.

"ALLEN HAS A WHAT ON KANDA?!?!?!" Lenalee shouted at Lavi. The few finders in the library turned to see Lenalee grabbing the front of Lavi's jacket. Lenalee looked around and apologized to the librarian for the noise, but the librarian kicked them out anyway. Lavi took Lenalee to a side part of the library for bookmen only, but Allen and Lenalee visited Lavi there sometimes.

"Lenalee, shouting like that just might get you noticed." Lavi said, trying to contain his laughter at Lenalee's expression. It was something like utter excitement and anger at the same time.

"How. Long. Have. You. Been. Keeping. This. From. Me?" Lenalee asked taking breath in between each word, trying to control the screaming that wanted to be let loose on Lavi.

"Don't worry only a day."

"And how hard have you been working to get them together?"

"Um…well I gave Allen some advice for his and Yuu's mission." Lenalee moved forward, and went back to attempting to strangle Lavi.

"You'd better do better than that, or else those two will never admit that they like each other." Lenalee said still attempting to make Lavi pay.

"Wow Lenalee I never pegged you as a Yaoi supporter." Lavi breathed out, as he went unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Mizuhara: Yay it's up, and I hate to admit it but I'm quite proud of this chapter (except for the first Kanda in the library part)

Gaarin: … You're proud of it?

Mizuhara: wait D: your right, that's incredibly shallow of me *sob* I'm sorry it's crap, I'll never be shallow again. Kanda's all ooc and Allen is to ukeish, and I'm leaving everyone out, and it's all my fault! It'll get better I promise!

Gaarin: … You have extreme issues.

Mizuhara: I know, But I just quickly want to warn you all, If you send me a review or message (a review would be appreciated) I might not respond right away, I'm kind of grounded from the internet for two weeks, but I'm still allowed to type!

Gaarin: Why are you grounded?

Mizuhara: Shut up.

Gaarin: …

Mizuhara: _**Review? Vote?**_


End file.
